disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Принц Али
"Принц Али" песня из мультфильма Аладдин, написанная Алан Менкен (музыка) и Говард Эшман (текст) в исполнении Робин Уильямс, Джинни. Сюжет Джинн исполняет песню, когда он представляет город Аграба королевскому альтер-эго Аладдин, принцу Али Абабве. Во время песни Genie имитирует парад Благодарения комментатора. Позже будет реприза, в которой Джафар (Джонатан Фримен) разоблачает и изгоняет Аладдина в момент его триумфа. текст песни Полная Версия Хор: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Джинни: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Мужчины: He's got seventy-five golden camels (Genie, as Harry: Don't they look lovely, June?) Женщины: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three (Genie, as June: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers) Хор: When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, Хор: It's a world-class menagerie Джинни: Prince Ali! Handsome is he, (Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring.) Ali Ababwa (Never ordinary, never boring.) That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) Weak at the knee! (Just plain impresses.) Well, get on out in that square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder.) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder.) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) Хор: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Стража: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Хор: And to view them he charges no fee Женщины: He's generous, so generous Хор: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him They bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Али: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Джинни: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Хор: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! |-|Реприза= Джафар: Prince Ali Yes, it is he But not as you know him! Read my lips And come to grips With the reality Yes, meet a blast from your past, Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali! Яго: Or should we say Aladdin? Жасмин: Ali? Аладдин: Jasmine, I-I tried to tell you. I'm just a... Джафар: So Ali Turns out to be Merely Aladdin! Just a con Need I go on? Take it from me His personality flaws, Give me adequate cause, To send him packing on a one-way trip So his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen! The venue chosen! It's the ends of the earth! Whoopee! So long! |-|Русская версия= Хор: (Вот он,сам принц Али) (Поклон!Тут принц Али) Джинни:Эй, расступись, отойди живей. Эй Вы, эта шишка других важней. Давай на глаза попадись ему скорей! Не стой же, баран, Стучи в барабан. Удача у твоих дверей. Принц Али, ну а точней Али Абабуа. Ну ка все в полной красе падайте ниц. Он так понравится вам, скажите дяде - салам. Вершит судьбу трепетание его ресниц Принц Али, ну а точнее Али Абабуа Раньше жил и не тужил где-то в дали В пути он конников смел, Злодеев всех поборол. -Кто это все совершил? -Наш принц Али! Мужчины:У него очень много верблюдов, (Хороши,правда Джон?) Женщины:И диковинок всяких других. (Шикарно - обожаю перья) Ну а как вам такое вот чудо: Что хочет творит. -А кто говорит? Не сочтешь ты чудес таких! Принц Али, ну а точнее Али Абабуа (Это милый богат и знатен, он доступен, добр и понятен) Что застать, как бы сказать? (Не видали раньше мы такого парня) Слезы пошли.. (Он картиночка, он просто душка) Не стой дрожа на ветру, (Все взлетает, помоги подружка) Поправь скорее чалму, Тебя уже заждался -наш принц Али! (Я уверена, что нет его шикарней!) Белоснежных привез обезьянок! (Тут обезьянки! Где обезьянки?) Если хочешь бесплатно смотри. (Вот Акрапа, он добр так) У него есть рабы и лакеи - (Служат все ему) Все рады служить, Конечно же, он мечта, Господин такой, принц Али, принц Али.. Принц Али, ну а точнее Али Абаба О красе вашей Жасмин слышал в дали И он привел караван, Верблюдов и обезьян. Медведи, волки, Огромных слонов, Разноцветных птиц, Музыкантов он привел, Поваров, кухарок привел в подарок И все с восторгом пришли. Он тут, наш принц Али! |-|Реприза= Джафар:Принц Али - Да это он, Но он изменился. Мой урок, Маленький шок, Теперь всё не так! В капкан попал и пропал, Уж слишком много он врал, Смешен , сокрушен твой принц Али. Наш Али, как мне не жаль, Стал Аладдином. Тот кто врёт, Просто урод, Так не пойдёт! Какой ужасный позор! Он мошенник и вор! Его карьеру я сломал легко И пошлю теперь его далеко. Пока врунишка, дрянной мальчишка, До свидания! Улетай! Прощай, наш принц Али!!! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!!!! Видео Aladdin - Prince Ali (Reprise) (HD) Will Smith - Prince Ali (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Разное *Задуманное вступление песни и два дополнительных куплета посередине были вырезаны в киноверсии фильма. * Это была одна из последних песен, написанных покойным Говард Эшман. * Эта песня была включена в ленты "Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life" и Disney Sing Along Songs: сборник избранных за все время: The Modern Classics. Он также был включен в видеоигру " http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_2014 Just Dance 2014". *В постановке мюзикла в Торонто песня в значительной степени следовала той же аранжировке, что и фильм. Когда он играл в Сиэтле, он был изменен на аранжировку big band, что и слышно в текущей версии. es:Prince Ali pt-br:Prince Ali tr:Prens Ali Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Песни из Аладдина Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни злодеев